Vicious Beasts
by Chezika
Summary: [SwanQueen Week Day One: CuteMeetAU] WoW!AU. A young blonde dwarf wanders in a slightly difficult area…


**Title:** Vicious Beasts  
**Sum: **[SwanQueen Week Day One: Meet-Cute AU] WoW!AU. A young blonde dwarf wanders in a slightly difficult area…  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or its associated character; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** [SwanQueen]; Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Ruby Lucas, Mary-Margaret Blanchard  
**Warnings/Triggers:** None.  
**Notes:** For Day One of SQW, I decided to show my inner (not so inner) geekiness and did a sort of in-character roleplay-ish thing where Emma, Ruby, and Regina are all playing World of Warcraft as different races on the Alliance side (mostly just because I wanted to make Regina a Night Elf and Ruby a Worgen...). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The mountainous green was a welcome sight to most people. But she was much more used to the white of snow covered ground, and the browns and greys of rock and stone. She seemed much more at home in her mountain, away from the rest of the weirdly dressed folk—and weirdly looking as well. _That one just turned into a dog!_ Turning her eyes away from the rather surprising transformation, the short and blonde individual turned her sights to the parchment held in her hands: _Abled bodies need. Will pay. Please come to the farm._ It wasn't something she'd thought she would be doing after moving from her mountain home to the hub of human activity, but it promised to pay and that was all she cared for at the moment. So with a sigh, she folded the parchment and placed it in her pocket before turning in the needed direction and heading out of the bustling city and out into the country side.

So with her short dwarven legs, and her large Dwarven axe, she went about killing off animals of all shapes and sizes—wolves and bears, little cat things, little boar things—until she came to a particular portion of the forested area. And the creatures grew more ferocious and more lethal. "I've got this." She said to herself. The little dwarf only had one more wolf to kill before the man would pay her for her work. So with her ax in hand and her abilities ready to cast, she took on the wolf in front of her. And she'd managed to do quite a number to it—the white fur of the wolf was red with blood and the wolf was limping, letting out little whimpers of pain. "Alright!" She cried out in victory as the wolf fell to its side, dead and ready to be looted. But as she knelt down over the felled creature, a sound rolled through the wind.

Waves coursed through the air, and through her body. And goose bumps rose over her skin. Kneeling over the dead wolf, she felt the heat of panting breath against her back and saw the shadow fall over and stretch over the ground in front of her. "I'm in trouble…" Looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes landed on an equally white wolf—except it was about five times the size. "I'm in deep trouble." She murmured to herself. The creature stood growling at her, it's golden eyes peering at her, possibly decided which limb to tear from her person first before killing her slowly. Blindly, she reached for her axe, and upon finding it stood up and faced the large lupine creature. With her movement, the wolf also seemed to decide which limb to tear from her body first, and the creature lunged forward. The little dwarf managed to bring her axe up quickly enough to swipe at the wolf's open jaw and cause it to back off for a second. Scooting back, she quickly got to her feet and braced for another impact.

Only to notice the wolf's movement too late and felt the beast push her back and clamp its teeth into her shoulder. With a cry, she dropped her axe and moved her hands to try and get the wolf to release her. "Damnit bitch. That hurts!" She yelled at the animal, as if hoping the statement would have any kind of effect on the beast. Unsurprisingly, the creature only bit down harder causing the dwarf to scream out with the amount of pain the teeth in her flesh were causing. "Agh!" She managed to fit her forearm into the beast's mouth and pushed back as hard as she could. But the beast just managed to tear into her arm while still staying clamping to her shoulder. "Damn it all." The pain was unbearable, and the adrenaline rush was coming to its end. Her limbs were tired. Black was beginning to encroach upon her vision.

A single sound reached her ears before she felt the wolf release her body and move back quickly, whimpering in pain. "Ruby, help her." She heard. Another sound and another grunt of pain from the wolf; and she was joined on the ground by a girl in armor with a sword strapped to her back. The blue of her eyes mirrored the dwarf, but her brown hair was a stark contrast to the blonde tresses that fell from her head. As the girl knelt beside her, she pulled out a bottle and forced the concoction down the dwarf's throat. The blonde felt instantly better and she looked towards the wolf to see its body riddled with arrows with one stuck just between its eyes. Somewhere behind her head, she heard an excited bark before she felt a four-legged beast lay across her person and begin licking her face.

"Ugh, ack. Whoa. Too much tongue!" She exclaimed, trying to push the canine away but seeming to fail miserably.

"Pongo." She heard from behind her, and the canine moved off her person and away from her. The girl that had healed her using a potion stood up and reached down to help her up—the blonde took the proffered appendage and was soon on her feet. "So I would like to know the name of the dwarf I've taken the time to save…" Blue eyes moved from the girl and over to the stronger voice that had spoken. Standing just there on the crest of the hill was a wealth of violet skin and bright opalescent irises—a beautiful figure with a head full of dark hair staring down at her as if she were above the small dwarf who'd bitten off more than she could chew when taking the job she'd nearly botched. "…it isn't polite to stare."

Blinking quickly and shaking her head, she thought back to what the Night Elf had said: "Uh, Emma." The elf smiled at hearing the dwarf speak her name.

"Hmm… well, Emma… perhaps you should stay in an area more near your… level." The Night Elf turned her eyes to the girl and gestured with her head for the girl to follow her. "Come Ruby. We're supposed to meet everyone in Timeless." The girl turned her eyes to the Night Elf and then back to the Dwarf.

"But 'Gina… I wanna help her. We could get her levels really quickly!" Ruby said with a smile, her lips stretched into a wide grin as the Night Elf groaned and then nodded. "Yay!" But as she jumped excitedly, her skin turned to fur and her face stretched into a long snout—Emma jumped back at the sight of a bipedal wolf standing before her. "Emma?" The lupine humanoid looked concerned as she peered at her new Dwarven friend. "Oh! You haven't seen one of my kind before have you? I'm a Worgen! Practically harmless!" The Worgen's teeth were shown as her expression took on the grin she'd had while looking human and Emma felt partially frightened. "Well… only harmless to those who aren't harmful."

"Ruby…" The Night Elf spoke softly, a warning, but of what, Emma didn't know.

"_Emma?"_ The dwarf paused in her movement and went still—

—"Yea, Ms. Blanchard?" The blonde eighteen year old high school senior answered after lowering her headphones to rest around her neck; her blonde hair in a braid against the back of her head and down her back, as her blue eyes moved to take in the figure of her latest foster mother.

"Well, one, I've told you to call me Mary-Margaret, or Mary; and two, supper will be ready in twenty minutes." The older woman smiled after she finished speaking, and Emma returned the gesture as her foster mother moved out of her bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind her. With a long sigh of relief at not having to answer any questions or explain why she'd been on her computer since she'd gotten home from school that day, the blonde turned back around to face the screen—

Both of them were gone. The Night Elf and the Worgen were gone. "Damn… oh well." With a shrug, she picked up her axe and began her trek back to the man who'd given her the job for her pay and experience points before continuing her journey. Later on that night, right as she was to log off for the evening, she noticed the friend request—looking at it, she noticed it wasn't anyone she recognized, so she accepted it and was surprised to see the person still online. Opening a chat box, she began to type:

**theSwan: **So um… hi… who is this?

**RegalMills:** Assuming this is the dwarf I friend requested earlier this evening… I'm Regina.

**theSwan:** Regina?  
OH!  
The Night Elf today? Thanks for the save. I was lucky you and the… wolf girl were around!

**RegalMills:** Yes. You were.  
Ruby says she knows a girl… Emma Swan? Am I to assume that's you?

**theSwan:** Uh… yea?

**RegalMills:** Hmm… she says you're in our class… maybe we could hang out sometime?

**theSwan:** Yea… that'd be cool!

**RegalMills: **Hmm. And we could talk about your Paladin skills… you need some work, my dear.

**theSwan:** So what are you? The WoW expert?

**RegalMills:** I have a level 90 in every class… and my main reached 100 a week ago.

**theSwan:** Having a Hunter main isn't that cool…

**RegalMills: **Oh the Hunter isn't my main, dear.  
Destruction Warlock.  
I like to rain down fire upon my enemies.

**theSwan:** That's hot.  
I mean sexy!  
Stupid puns.

**RegalMills: **Well, as much fun as this conversation has been, my dear. School does start early in the morning.  
Good night.

_RegalMills has disconnected._

Sitting back in her computer chair, Emma ran her hand through her blonde tresses and smiled. _Maybe this place isn't so bad…_ And when she settled into bed for the night, she couldn't help but think of the beautiful Night Elf that had saved her poor Dwarf from death. She wondered briefly if the girl behind the Hunter was just as attractive…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yea… there's that. Hope you enjoyed it!

_Chezi Out_


End file.
